The present invention relates to a probe actuated interlock switch comprising a plurality of electrical contacts, at least one actuator positioned to engage at least one of the contacts, and at least one probe guide operative to guide the probe into engagement with the actuator.
Interlock switches are typically used in electrical appliances such as microwave ovens and photocopiers to prevent the appliance from performing various functions or to prevent the full energization of the appliance before certain conditions are satisfied. Such uses generally provide protection for both the operator and the appliance.
The interlock switch may be used to determine whether or not certain conditions have been fulfilled. In the case of a probe actuated interlock switch, the probe is disposed on the door of the oven or photocopier and is aligned to engage the switch. When the probe is fully inserted, the switch is actuated and supplies electrical power to the appliance. This type of interlock switch has proven highly reliable and is used in a variety of electrical appliances.